un deux trois
by stellaruuuin
Summary: Hidup Gumiya terlalu kompleks sehingga kadang― Mikuo merasa berjarak. [mikuogumiya]


Gumiya suka menghabiskan waktu di luar rumahnya yang sepi karena tinggal seorang diri saja, dulu.

Setiap ia berada di rumahnya, yang ada hanya dorongan untuk berbaring di tempat tidur, menyesap teh hangat di cangkir berwarna coklat pudarnya kemudian menyisipkan banyak-banyak depakote di dalam likuid hangat itu. Mungkin mengambil sisa tali senar piano rusak di gudang yang sudah sekian bulan belum dibersihkan.

Atau, banyak hal yang bisa Gumiya lakukan. Hanya belum, atau mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Gumiya masih memiliki relasi berbuah asa, membuatnya tetap waras meski di ujung jalan.

Tapi kadang, analogi yang paling tepat untuk harapan hidup Gumiya adalah buku sketsa.

Buku sketsa artisan biasanya tidak setebal buku sketsa pemula yang bermain dengan car akuarel, mungkin hanya menyentuh angka belasan dengan berat yang cukup menahan pewarna berat atau tinta tebal

Hidup Gumiya adalah berapa lembar kertas krem usang yang ada di buku sketsa itu.

Cat warna dan pena tinta adalah gerakan tangan Tuhan, takdir, karma, doa, aktivitas, teman, lawan, dan hal (omong kosong) lainnya pada hidupnya. Itu bagus, indah, penuh estetika dan gramatika. Kemudian, biasanya banyak orang yang akan membeli atau meminta lembar sketsa itu, sekonyong-konyong mengatakan, _indahnya lukisanmu, hendaknya berikanlah kepadaku!_

(Lembaran kertas krem usang itu bukan hanya hidup Gumiya: mereka penuh dengan kepercayaan dan harapan, yang ditaruh kepada sosok-sosok bajingan yang meminta setiap lembarnya.)

Si pelukis jujur akan menggeleng, _aku tidak bisa memberikannya kepada kalian secara utuh,_ katanya, namun ia akan tetap merobek kertas itu dari satu-satunya buku yang ia miliki, mengulurkannya kepada mereka yang meminta, dan tersenyum, _namun aku mempercayakannya pada kalian, tolong kembalikan ketika kalian sudah selesai melihatnya dan memberikan cinta untuknya._

Orang-orang bangsat itu akan menepuk telapak tangan mereka, merangkul si pelukis dengan mesra dan sok dekat, kemudian mengacungkan ibu jari mereka layaknya kawan semata wayang, berseru, _tentu saja!_

Mereka kemudian akan pergi, meninggalkan janji kepada si pelukis untuk mengembalikkan apa yang ia miliki, si pelukis hanya akan melambaikan tangan dan menunggu, menunggu, menunggu.

Namun lembar-lembar itu tak kunjung kembali, begitupula dengan orang-orang yang membawa mereka. Yang ada hanyalah semakin banyak orang yang datang, semakin banyak orang yang meminta, semakin banyak orang yang akhirnya pergi.

Setelahnya, si pelukis akan menjatuhkan pandangannya pada satu-satunya buku sketsa kolot yang ia miliki, memeluknya erat-erat.

Pada akhirnya tidak ada yang kembali. Pada akhirnya semua pergi. Pada akhirnya semuanya satir. Pada akhirnya seluruh bagian hidupnya diambil para tirani. Pada akhirnya mereka semua adalah iblis. Pada akhirnya ia kembali sendiri.

Pada akhirnya ia merasa sepi. Ia merasa sunyi. Ia merasa kosong. Ia merasa tolol. Ia merasa hampa. Ia merasa dilupa.

Ketika hanya ada satu lembar kertas tertinggal, ada orang lain yang datang. Si pelukis itu mendongak getir, tremor.

Orang ini pasti sama. Orang ini tidak jauh berbeda. Ia pendusta, ia pendusta!

(Tapi ada sekelebat senyum hangat di wajahnya.)

(Pelukis itu Nakajima Gumiya, ia melukis hidupnya.)

(Orang terakhir itu Hatsune Mikuo, ia mengembalikan hidup Gumiya.)

(Asanya yang terakhir.)

* * *

Gumiya sejak dulu bukan tipikal orang yang konsumtif.

Pemuda berambut hijau itu melihat ke luar jendela, daun-daun yang jatuh sudah tak ada lagi. Negeri matahari terbit ini sebentar lagi mengepakkan sayap putihnya, menghujani semua orang dengan hujan bola dingin dan alunan lagu Natal yang melankolis sekaligus nostalgis.

Sinkronisasi yang pas bila ia menemani Mikuo yang kini merapikan _sweater_ nilanya dan meminum kopi yang baru pemuda bersurai toska berantakan itu seduh tadi, menggigit satu-dua kue kering kecil dengan tambahan kismis di atasnya.

(Tapi ia tidak ikut melakukannya.)

Gumiya duduk di matras _burgundy_ yang ada di pojok ruangan, menyenderkan kepalanya pada dinding sewarna kayu itu.

Natal sudah dekat. Rasanya Mikuo sudah menghasilkan banyak hal, Gumiya malah poros mundur ke belakang. Pemuda itu menyembunyikan manik hijau lesunya di balik kedua kelopak mata. Lingkar hitam di bawah matanya terlihat jelas, apalagi dengan wajah pucat dan sedikit tirus.

Gumiya sakit luar dalam. Mikuo menghampirinya, ikut duduk bersila di sebelah Gumiya yang tak mau menoleh kepadanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, menepuk bahu kiri lawan (yang inginnya ia ajak) bicara yang terlapisi kaus hitam kebesaran.

"Kau tidak ingin makan?" Gumiya menggeleng, Mikuo melanjutkan, "Ada masakan rumahan dari tetangga, Utatane- _san_ dan istrinya ke sini untuk mengucapkan selamat natal, tapi tadi pagi kau masih terlelap."

"Kenapa Mikuo bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" Akhirnya ia menoleh.

Mikuo menyeringai kecil, menyentuh dahi Gumiya dengan ujung telunjuknya, "Kau pikir siapa yang memasak sarapan dan menyalakan lampu? Karena itu, ayo kita makan!"

Gumiya ingin muntah mendengar kata makan.

Mikuo memijat tengkuk Gumiya pelan, "... aku tidak memaksa, tapi aku menyarankan."

Pemuda yang lebih tua sedikit dari Mikuo itu merunduk ke bawah sedikit, menyesal harus mempersuasifi Mikuo dengan pikiran negatif. Gumiya bukan penggemar makanan, minuman, dan tetek bengeknya.

Masakan Mikuo harusnya membau menggiurkan. Semua orang juga bilang begitu, _dulu_ Gumiya juga beranggapan begitu. Kenyataannya memang benar, dan sebagai teman satu ruangan, Guniya harusnya beruntung karena Mikuo cukup telaten dalam meracik bumbu di dapur.

Tapi, Gumiya― hanya tidak bisa. Setiap ia berusaha menelan makanan dari siapapun, kakinya langsung membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke dalam toilet duduk dan menekan tombol dipakainya air pembuangan cepat-cepat.

(Mikuo hanya akan mengetuk kamar mandi dan memastikan apa Gumiya tidak apa. Ia tidak akan berkomentar apapun setelahnya.)

"― ya. Gumiya. Hei, bagaimana, paling tidak agar kau tidak sakit," ujar Mikuo, mengibaskan tangannya di depan Gumiya yang melamun sebentar, kemudian pemuda berambut hijau lumut itu mengerjapkan mata.

"... kurasa tidak akan sakit untuk mencobanya..."

Mikuo tersenyum lebar, riang, "Dimengerti!"

* * *

 _Muntahkan. Muntahkan. Muntahkan._

Dan Gumiya kembali berakhir di kamar mandi, menyenderkan punggung ringkihnya di balik pintu kamar mandi yang putih tanpa noda. Mikuo juga mengistirahatkan tulang belakangnya sembari berdiri, memastikan ia masih mendengar napas Gumiya di balik pintu ini.

"Mikuo," Suara Gumiya bergetar, "maaf... maaf, maaf, maaf _maafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaafmaaf_ ―"

"Gumiya."

"... ya?"

Mikuo tersenyum samar di depan pintu.

"Kenapa meminta maaf?"

(Gumiya menangis sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.)

* * *

Petang ini, lautan salju sudah memenuhi visualisasi semua orang. Besok atau lusa sepertinya tepi jalan sudah akan dihiasi dengan boneka salju atau istana es. Mikuo terkekeh pelan dengan pikiran jenakanya tentang kakaknya yang pernah terpeleset di salju― sial, kakaknya bahkan tak lagi tinggal di Jepang, apa di tanah kakaknya menapak salju juga mulai berjatuhan?

Kakak Mikuo berumur sama dengan sulung Nakajima yang ada sedang menulis catatan akuntansi di ruangannya. Ah, Gumiya.

Kali-kali, ingin juga bungsu Hatsune itu mengajak Gumiya berjalan di jalan saat salju turun―

Air muka Mikuo berubah lebih pucat dan ngeri. Ia tertawa miring, memaksa. Itu bodoh sekali, itu ide yang sungguh bodoh, "Astaga, Mikuo, kau bodoh. Idiot sekali."

"Idiot apa?"

Keringat dingin Mikuo jatuh begitu saja, pemuda jangkung itu membalikkan badan, "Gumiya, kau mengagetkanku," responsnya sembari melirik ke arah lain, tertawa masam.

Hawa keberadaan Gumiya memang sangat tipis bila pemuda itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, karena itu bila Gumiya masuk ke kamar mandi, Mikuo harus memastikan bahwa Gumiya masih bernapas untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia baik adanya.

"Mikuo. Idiot tentang apa, kenapa merasa bodoh?"

Mikuo menggeleng, berlagak menahan tawa, "Bukan apa-apa. Pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya, mengalihkan topik lain. Gumiya mencari kebohongan di matanya.

 _Sial, Gumiya terlalu naif dan Mikuo terlalu bermuka dua. Kontradiktif dan komplementif._

"Sudah," jawab Gumiya, tersenyum sangat tipis, tapi Mikuo sudah terbiasa dan bisa menangkap sinyal positif dari pemuda itu, "bukannya Mikuo juga punya tugas mengenai klasifikasi penyakit dalam yang belum diselesaikan?" ingatnya.

Mikuo menjentikkan jarinya, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mereka, tempat Gumiya juga mengerjakan catatan dan pengelompokan rumitnya.

"Lucu karena justru kau yang mengingatnya. Demi Tuhan, aku tidak ingat sama sekali!"

Gumiya melipat tangannya, mendengus, "Tolol."

"Teganya!" Mikuo mencerca jenaka, Gumiya memutar mata, "Kerjakan sana. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Mikuo tertawa kecil, kemudian ingin menutup pintu kamarnya. Sebelum tertutup sepenuhnya, ia mengingat suatu hal yang cukup penting. Ah, _sangat penting._

"Gumiya―"

Ia menyahut balik.

"Jangan keluar dari rumah. Tetaplah hangat, jangan keluar dari rumah."

Pintu tertutup, Gumiya tidak menjawab balik.

* * *

Mikuo yang serius adalah Mikuo yang tidak peka dengan sekitarnya. Mikuo yang serius adalah Mikuo yang mudah dicurangi. Mikuo yang tidak peka dan mudah dicurangi―

―membuat Gumiya penasaran. Gumiya yang seperti anak kecil mengambil mantel marunnya dan sepatu _boots_ gelap.

Mengapa Gumiya tidak boleh keluar? Bukankah itu membuat orang bertanya-tanya? Penasaran? Ingin tahu? Ingin mencoba? Adalah cara yang salah dalam peringatan Mikuo. Adalah cara yang bodoh karena larangan membuat mereka yang kekanakan kesenangan.

Gumiya membuka pintu rumah, kakinya menapak di salju.

"Tidak begitu buruk, aku rasa?"

Gumiya mengerjap dan bermonolog sekejap, "Mikuo hanya terlalu khawatir!"

(Ia tersenyum puas.)

* * *

 **tbc**

* * *

Ini dua bagian saja, mumpung libur jadi kayaknya niat dilanjut haha. Btw ada yang tahu Gumiya kenapa?

Jadi Gumiya mengidap dua penyakit, yang cukup berhubungan BANGET dengan psikis seseorang.

Yang pertama adalah, **_bulimia nervosa._** Sementara yang kedua, ada di bagian kedua nanti. Masalahnya penyakit _bulimia nervosa_ ini cukup bisa meningkatkan parah atau tidaknya penyakit kedua, itu sebabnya Mikuo gak bolehin Gumiya keluar. Ada yang bisa nebak, lebih umum, kok? Hahaha―

Btw, sebenernya ya emang _bulimia nervosa_ sendiri lebih ke penyakit psikis lalu hancurnya ke fisik kan, btw bedakan dengan **_anorexia nervosa,_** ya. Ini ibarat satu koin dua sisi, tetep aja beda.

Btw fik ini sebenernya untuk **Guurarii** bebekku, soalnya dia ngerengek MikuoGumiya mulu, elah Rii.

Daa!


End file.
